Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 3
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters


Chapter 3:

Man, I could easily get use to living in TWU(Teen Wolf Universe)

Food food food food foooooood!

Oh yeah, Sam has a great singing voice. Oh the luxuries!

Oooh bacon! Yep! And I know how to make pancakes!

Well done! You deserve a pat on the back.

*pat pat

I even have leftovers! Yay! I love leftovers!

Hmmm what to do today...

Ooh in my old body I did kickboxing so I want to look into that and see if they have a mojo here is Beacon Hills.

I still can't believe I'm here, and the curiousness of how I got here keeps popping up in my head.

But I don't want to think about it! I want to enjoy my time!

Hmm ok so. Back to my room. I should investigate this room!

Ok so she's an artist with great taste in her bedroom design... Oh nice she's a classics type of girl. Yeah I can roll with that.

Hmmm..

X marks the spot! The treasure has been found! A MacBook Pro! Yes!

Call me Sherlock Holmes because I'm an amazing detective.

Uh Watson, where's my magnifying glass!

Wow no passcode on her computer.. They have too much trust..

Hah ooh I know what the passcode will be! Hehe no one will guess this one!

Ok let's see what this girl is up to on social media...

K, I've established she's pretty, smart, an artist, and loves piano.

Ugh she's too squeaky clean! She's like an angel!

She even looks like one with her narrow face and soft pink lips, and light brown hair with gently curls! This can't be Sam's whole life!

This sounds more like a mother's view of her daughter then her actual daughter.

No cussing? No adventurous spirit? No boyfriend.

Oh my glob...I now know why I'm here.

Sam needs my fun spirit.

And before I wake from this dream, she will have a boyfriend be adventurous and not be so innocent!

Buuuuuut, I need to keep some of this innocent stuff going b/c I don't want suspicions from her mom and her friends.

Ok first things first (I'm the realist)

I'm gonna make a list of things to do:

•Get a leather jacket

•Black spiked heels

•Get red lipstick

•And a push up bra

Hey Sam has the stuff to work with, she just needs to work with it!

Ok, now I'll look more the part.

I've already got the awesome car and the money.

Wow, that went quicker then I thought.

Mall time!

Ok that's done.

Ooh my butt is tingling! Teehee

Oh it's just a text.

"Just checking up on you.

Lydia xo"

Aww can I just pick her up, put her in my backpack and take her back to my universe? Please!

"All good! Just finished picking up a few necessities for school in two days.

Sam xo"

Oh my gosh.. Tonight Scott gets bitten.

I wonder if he'll tell me. I mean we have known eachother since birth! Hmm I'll ask tomorrow at school.

I better unpack my junk and eat.

*sigh Oh food you never abandon me! I want to marry you!

Can I marry you? I do! Ok hubby!

Run time! Ok check!

Shower! Check!

Bed? First a little netflix on the computer. Ok now sleep time...

ITS A BOMB, ITS A BOMB, EVERYONE STAY DOWN!

Oh no just a freaking annoying alarm clock!

Ok, black leather pants, a flowey white blouse, my black spiked heels, accessories of course and my curly hair draping beautifully over my shoulder.

Zayum I look good!

Now to eat my leftover pancakes and I added blueberries! Yum!

AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!

And into my glorious car I go!

Ooh ooh there's Scott and stiles!

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles blurts disbelievingly.

That's my cue!

"Hey guys!"

Don't freak out!

They just said their lines from the show and now you're just wrapping your arms around their necks...!

"What's this about a wolf?"

Will they tell me?

"Yeah," Scott says after a while. "We went out to the woods last night- And I was attacked, by a wolf. It… bit me."

Stiles scoffed. "No, not a chance."

Eek it's exactly like the show!

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott states.

"Actually you couldn't have," I interrupt. "California hasn't had wolves for sixty years."

Take that stiles!

"Exactly! There are no wolves in California," Stiles finishes.

"Jedi mind powers stiles. I've got em!"

Pound it brother!

Haha he fist bumped me! Score!

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."

"You- Are you kidding me?"

Oh Stiles, you're too cute for this world...or any world.

"No man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

Aww poor Scotty boy, give momma a hug. Yep, that's right.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin."

"Stiles you're like a love sick puppy and it's making me sick." I tease

Sticking your tongue at me stiles? Really? Well fine! I'll do it right back!

When we reached the lockers, I nudged Stiles.

"Where's mine?" *wink

After a curious face he points next to his.

Oh.

Muscle memory don't fail me now!

Heh. Awesome.

With the schedule in my locker I get out my books and head to class.

I'm in Scott's and Stiles' class! Yipeeee!

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Teachers... Psh

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Oh snap! This is where it all begins my friends! I'm about to fall out of my seat with excitement!

*squeal!

And here we go, pretty girl comes up the middle lane, rounding the corner, she's found her mark and she SCOOOOOORES!

TOUCH DOWN!

And a gentle "Thanks." Is her only reply with a cute little smile. I'm gonna explode!

Good thing I've already done this class because I wasn't even paying attention. I was distracted by the sparks and fireworks blazing between Scott and Allison!

Thank goodness the bells releases us!

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

Look it's a random lady appearing in our conversation. No lady, stiles is mine!

"Because she's hot-" Ew Stiles, did you just call Scott's future love hot..?

"Beautiful people herd together."

Haha yeah nice save. Reaaaal smooth. *wink wink

Oh no Allison is in my next class! How am I supposed to cope with so many beautiful people around me! Aaaaagh!

The feels!

"Hey Allison I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam."

"Oh right you're Sco-Lydia's friend. Nice to meet you Sam."

I heard that! You were going to say Scott!

"Yeah, Lydia, stiles, and SCOTT'S friend. You should eat with us at lunch."

"Ok, than-"

Class started. Dang teachers are so rude interrupting Allison like that! If only they knew.

Shame shame.

Ok don't look at Allison, don't look, don't lo-I couldn't resist. She's just so PRETTY!

Wow is that the bell already? Good. Run run run to the safety of stiles and food.

Stiles+food=perfect combination ever

"Sam, over here."

I strutted over. Well... More or less

"How was class Sam?"

"Good. I met Allison."

And of course Mr. Allison worshipped himself joins the conversation.

"What about Allison."

"Oh no." Stiles says

We both smirked and exchanged looks. And I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"So, tryouts this afternoon?"

This will be exciting.

"Yes and you'd better be coming." stiles says as he smiles down at me.

Duh Stiles, you're you! Any girl would come see you!

"Allison is coming," Scott mumbles.

"And so am I." I send a look Stiles' way.

"Cool. See you at practice!"

Aww we have to part ways. But I have Lydia in my next class so I'm Gucci.

"Hey, saw you hanging with Allison. What's going on?"

"I don't know yet, but she's sitting with us at the game this afternoon."

Aww she assumes I'm gonna sit with her! Ooh and I'm not the third wheel!

Boring lectures, boring textbooks and boring stuff I already learned.

And oh! My homie, bell! Right on time!

And finally after the last class and bell for the day, time to race to my locker! Hah first place!

"See you at tryouts!"

Aww stiles smiled at me! The feels, the FEELS!

"Ok. Good luck!"

Aww poor stiles. He never gets enough credit for how awesome, talented and freaking good looking he is.

Mmmhmmm I would love a slice of his pie!

I should make my way to the field now. Which is probably outside. Yeah you can call me sherlock.

Oh there's Lydia and Allison!

"Who's that?"

Your future lover Mrs. Curious!

"He's in my English class."

"That's Scott."

Oh, that yelling I would recognize anywhere! It's coach! I so desperately want to meet him! But it would be terrifying.. Maybe not Derek terrifying but near to it...

"He seems like he's pretty good."

Well no shoot sherlock! He's a werewolf!

Pfft, Allison doesn't know anything. She clearly needs to watch more tv.

Heh..oh right.

Teehee oh Scott, you people pleaser..

Well more like Allison pleaser. *Wink wink

Well tryouts are done. Man that zoomed by.

Oh hey there is Scott and stiles!

"Hey!"

"Hey," Stiles grins.

Oh my gosh he looks happy to see me, like genuinely!

Die squeal, DIE!

"We were going back to where Scott found the body. The dumbass lost his inhaler."

Haha the look Scott shot over to stiles.. Priceless

"Mom would freak." Scott replied

"Hah okee dokee. Is it cool if I tag along?"

"Sure." Thank you stiles!

"I'll follow you guys in my car."

They waved as they got into Stiles' awesome jeep.

Life is so good.

Finally we are out of the cars and in the forest...

"What happened back there on the field?

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?"

Ooh ooh, pick me, I know! You in the back!

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket."

Ready, ready, READY!?

"I don't even have any mint -" He pulls out the gum...

BAM! CALLED IT!

"Mojito - So all this started with a bite...?"

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Scott? No. Sweetie, just no..

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection."

There you go stiles, you got this!

"Are you serious?"

Of course stiles is serious Scott! Stiles is the most serious guy I know! Lol yeah right.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy."

Oh my gersh? SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES? A WOLF BITE? WEREWOLFS?! I couldn't have ever predicted this...

"What's that? Is that bad?"

Oh my, please Scott stop..you're pretty but..

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

..teehee

"Once a month?"

Seriously!? Come on! Didn't even get their attention.

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon. Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

True true. All true.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

There is Scott but it isn't the werewolf thing. That's something GOOD!

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

That-a-boy stiles. Say it again, a WEREWOLF.

There's no body. PRAISE JESUS! I don't want the willies...

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

Good thinking stiles.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

Aww poor Scott.

"Scott, don't worry about the cost. I can cover you."

Scott flashes me a smile but it's quickly over when stiles slams both our chests with his hands.

Ow! Dang! When did his tiny little arms get so much strength?

And then I realized what Stiles was looking at. More like who..

Derek.


End file.
